El último vals de la última noche de nuestras vidas
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Tras la muerte de Jack, Gabriel ha recaído en su salud.


_El último vals de la última noche de nuestras vidas_

Gabriel tenía el presentimiento de que estaba llevándose demasiado por sus recuerdos y que ellos terminarían por arruinarle lo que restaba de su vida. Las fotos de él junto a Jack, su difunto esposo, yacían dispersas por las sábanas blancas que cubrían celosamente su cuerpo. Miró hacia la ventana y pudo percibir que fuera hacía un día precioso. Soleado, con el cielo azul despejado, y una naciente primavera cubría de flores y colores los parques de la ciudad.

Volvió hacia las imágenes y tomó una donde veía a Jack completamente feliz, ignorante de su cruel destino y los daños que ocasionaría su ausencia. Gabriel acarició la foto como si al tocarla pudiese rememorar el tacto de su piel, tan tersa y blanca. Sus ojos lucían radiantes y vivos, al contrario de hace varios años atrás, donde vio cómo el color se apagaba paulatinamente.

«Él era tan guapo», se dijo.

Dejó la foto en la mesita a su izquierda y tomó otra del montón. Encontró una donde Jack vestía para una salida de pareja. Con suéter beige, una camisa blanquísima y pantalones azules deslavados. A Gabriel le gustaba particularmente que Jack vistiera así, pues le daba la sensación de estar de nuevo en aquella vez en que le había propuesto una cita y Jack había aceptado la petición sin rodeos. Acordaron la noche siguiente de comer fuera en un restaurante tras salir en receso semanal.

Aquella noche estuvo fresca. Gabriel lo recordaba a la perfección, porque tuvo que compartir su chaqueta con Jack y pudo por fin percibir su aroma. Jack olía a árboles, a naturaleza, al campo donde se crió. Jack olía a vida. Diariamente Jack le hablaba sobre el campo donde nació y creció hasta los dieciocho años. Allí en más, Jack quiso independizarse y comenzar una carrera universitaria. Si bien todo resultaba perfecto en la mente de Jack, las cosas no tuvieron el rumbo que a él le hubiese gustado. Sin embargo, se enlistó en la milicia, lugar donde conoció a Gabriel.

La cena fue espléndida, sin hablar de los manjares que tuvieron oportunidad de probar y las miles de anécdotas que compartieron en tan amena conversación. Gabriel se desenvolvió como buen conversador y Jack estuvo encantado con el desarrollo de la charla. Hablaron de su pasado, su presente y qué planeaba cada uno para su futuro. Gabriel le había comentado que, al retirarse de la milicia, planearía tener una familia y asentaría cabeza con la primera persona que fuera capaz de amarle sin medida, así como él amaba a Jack en secreto. Lo gracioso del caso fue que Jack había dicho lo mismo con una sonrisa pequeña que, para Gabriel, lo significó todo.

Hubieron más cenas y pláticas después de esa. Gabriel y Jack pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos y era muy raro que alguno tomara una importante decisión sin consultar antes al otro.

Gabriel depositó la foto en la mesita junto a la otra y buscó una en específico con ahínco. Cuando dio con ella, la alzó a la altura de su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, lagrimeando por el recuerdo. En la fotografía aparecía él y Jack, tomados de ambas manos y subidos a un altar. A sus alrededores no habían nadie, pero Gabriel recordaba a cada uno de los invitados de las nupcias. El Padre resultó ser un ómnico conocido de Zenyatta, un miembro de Overwatch, la organización a la que sirvió durante años, incluso después de la pérdida de su comandante, Jack Morrison. Y el lugar del evento fue en una sala enorme, con ventanas en el techo donde penetraban halos de luz iluminando el festejo.

Gabriel recordaba cómo Jack se encontraba nervioso ante él, con la mirada de aquí para allá y una sonrisa tímida.

—Luego de esto —le dijo Gabriel — seremos oficialmente esposos. Sólo es un instante.

Jack había asentido. Sus ojos le miraban con ternura.

El ómnico hizo la tan afamada pregunta y Jack respondió:

—Sí, acepto.

Fue tan decidido y sincero que Gabriel sintió el corazón ensancharse de amor.

—¿Y usted, Gabriel Reyes, acepta a Jack Morrison como su legítimo esposo? —formuló el ómnico.

Gabriel dio un rotundo «Sí, acepto» y el salón estalló en vítores y aplausos. Gabriel besó a Jack con suavidad y le sonrió cuando se vieron a los ojos.

—Estamos casados —dijo Jack con voz tomada—. Estamos oficialmente casados.

—Sí, cariño mío. Estamos casados —le aseguró Gabriel y besó los nudillos de la mano de Jack que todavía no había soltado.

La ensoñación se vio borrada por una tos seca y áspera. Gabriel tomó una jarra de la mesa del almuerzo y sirvió un gran vaso de agua que bebió de golpe. Era un simple recordatorio que estaba en las mismas que Jack, con la diferencia que a Gabriel le hubiese gustado estar en esta situación varios atrás para así partir junto a Jack y no sumirse en una profunda tristeza que acabaría por derrumbarle la vida.

Llamaron a la puerta y Gabriel dio permiso de pasar. McCree y Genji hicieron acto de presencia con una gran bolsa.

—Jefe —entonó McCree con entusiasmo—, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy?

Él tomó asiento en la silla a la izquierda y Genji sentó a los pies de la cama.

—Le hemos traído algo —dijo Genji rebuscando en la bolsa.

De ella sacó una foto enmarcada y una caja de chocolates. En la fotografía se encontraban Reinhardt, Ana, Törbjorn, Angela, Genji, McCree, Winston, Lena y Moira. Sin embargo, los ojos de Gabriel fueron a posarse sobre Jack, quien en ese entonces era más joven que nunca y rebozaba de vida. Como era costumbre, él estaba abrazándole por la espalda y sonreía como hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó la fotografía.

—Muchas gracias —les dijo sonriente. Genji y McCree le devolvieron la sonrisa.

—También tiene chocolates —agregó Genji, pasándole la caja —. Y no estábamos seguros si los que tienen nueces eran sus preferidos o no.

—No ser así, yo te advertí que eran los que tenían pasas de uvas —dijo McCree, señalándole con el dedo.

—Sí, con nueces son mis preferidos —respondió Gabriel. Genji le sacó la lengua a McCree y éste le devolvió el gesto—Chicos, no peleen, por favor.

Ambos se disculparon y permanecieron en silencio por largo rato.

—¿Se siente mejor? —se atrevió a preguntar McCree.

Gabriel asintió pausadamente.

—De a momentos.

McCree asintió con la cabeza.

—Angela está haciendo lo mejor que puede—aventuró Genji—. Yo sé que ella podrá con esto y usted se salvará.

—Genji, ya estoy viejo. Era de esperarse que algo así me sucediera, fuera tarde o temprano —respondió Gabriel, lentamente, como si hablar le lastimara cada fibra de su ser.

—Pero no se puede ir… digo… Blackwatch no será lo mismo sin usted como comandante.

Gabriel sonrió suavemente.

—¿Debo sentirme halagado por eso? —inquirió con tono jocoso.

—Sí, es un cumplido. Puede sentirse halagado.

—En ese caso, muchas gracias, Genji.

El chico hizo una leve reverencia y sonrió.

McCree divisó un resplandor dorado sobre la mano de su jefe. Todavía tenía puesto el anillo de casamiento, no obstante contempló que no se trataba del mismo anillo que él siempre usaba, sino que era el de Jack. Lo supo porque tenía grabado «Amor de mi vida» en él. Gabriel había querido que grabaran aquella frase en el anillo de Jack, así éste rememoraría a Gabriel cada vez que viera su mano.

McCree no dijo nada al respecto, pues Gabriel aún seguía dolido por la pérdida de su amado. Desde que ha caído enfermo de gravedad, no ha parado de decir que se reencontraría con Jack en donde sea que esté. En el momento en que Jack partió, McCree sintió el dolor de Gabriel como si fuese suyo. El ambiente en Blackwatch se volvió lúgubre y apagado. La alegría que antes su jefe brindaba al lugar se había esfumado. Gabriel pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo lamentando haber dejado que Jack falleciera y se culpó de todo. Le costó un buen tiempo comprender que no fue su culpa y que él no podía haber hecho nada para impedir lo destinado.

McCree volvió la vista hacia Gabriel, quien se hallaba compungido, metido en su propio mundo de recuerdos lejanos. La mirada se le veía apagada, como una vela consumiéndose muy lentamente y que no podía hacer mucho por iluminar la sala.

Lo encontró observando las fotos que tenía arriba de la camilla. Genji también fijó la vista en ellas.

—Esta es de cuando partimos a nuestra primera misión —relataba Gabriel con parsimonia, estirando el brazo hacia ellos para enseñarle la fotografía—. Recuerdo que Jack estaba nervioso. Se sentía como si cargara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

McCree tomó la fotografía y, efectivamente, pudo percibir que Jack estaba aterrado en su primera misión en Overwatch. Luego le pasó la foto a Genji.

—Estaba aterrado —comentó McCree.

Y Gabriel largó una pequeña y suave carcajada.

—Lo estaba. A cada minuto preguntaba la hora de volver —relataba Gabriel con una pequeña sonrisa.

Un par de toques suave a la puerta captó la atención de los tres y Gabriel no concedió permiso a pasar, pues se trataba de Angela. Miró con severidad a McCree y a Genji, intercambiando miradas cada segundo.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? —espetó, sosteniendo su tableta con los análisis de Gabriel

—Le habíamos traído un obsequio a Gabriel —atajó Genji, señalando la fotografía enmarcada que Gabriel sostenía sobre su regazo.

—Ya les había advertido antes que el comandante Reyes debe descansar para recuperar fuerzas.

—Está bien, Angela —murmuró Gabriel, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Angela frunció el entrecejo y observó una vez a McCree y a Genji antes de dirigirse a Gabriel.

—¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, comandante?

—Angela, ¿hace cuántos nos conocemos ya? —habló Gabriel —. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Y hoy he amanecido un poco mejor. Los dolores siguen, naturalmente, pero no es algo que no pueda aguantar.

Angela movió la cabeza afirmativamente, aunque muy despacio.

—Claro, Gabriel —dijo y observó los informes sobre su tableta. Entonces se dirigió a Gabriel después de dar un suspiro prolongado—. Y me temo que los análisis no dieron mejores resultados. Todo indica que la enfermedad está avanzando a pasos agigantados.

McCree y Genji la observaban atentos, por si entre tanto horror tuviera ella una buena noticia. Gabriel, en cambio, parecía tranquilo.

—No creo… no creo que exista algo más por hacer, señor…

McCree y Genji voltearon enseguida hacia Gabriel, tan aterrados como Jack en la foto de su primera misión. Para su sorpresa, Gabriel sonreía amable, pero se podía ver en sus ojos que estaba cansado de pelear contra esto y esperaba una noticia así.

—Bueno —entonó Gabriel—, no es algo que no sepa.

—Lo siento mucho.

—¡Oh, no! No te disculpes, Angela. Tú hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

—Pero, jefe… —interrumpió McCree. Gabriel alzó la mano y el joven enmudeció.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estipula que me queda? —inquirió Gabriel a Angela, tan relajado por su destino.

—Me temo que no mucho, señor. Apenas unas semanas. Máximo un mes —respondió la doctora, sin muchos ánimos de hacerlo.

Gabriel asintió y habló a la nada, mirando a su alrededor y, a la vez, a ninguna parte en específico.

—Jefe, usted saldrá de aquí… yo sé… —murmuró Jesse, pero su voz fue apagándose hasta el silencio.

Gabriel no quiso mirarle, pues sabía que McCree aún no perdía las esperanzas.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar que Gabriel descanse —le dijo Angela a Genji y a McCree tras una larga pausa. Ambos acordaron lo mismo y se volvieron hacia la puerta.

Cuando Angela, McCree y Genji atravesaron el umbral de la puerta, un ruidito incordioso se hizo oír a espaldas de Genji.

—Pst…

Genji oyó tal sonido y se paró, volteando hacia el origen de la algarabía.

—Genji…

Era Gabriel quien le llamaba.

—¿Qué sucede, jefe?

—Se me olvidaba de algo —aclaró Gabriel y Genji notó en su mirada una súplica implícita —. Cuando muera… —El tacto nunca fue el fuerte de Gabriel y Genji lo sabía —, cuando muera, quiero que te asegures que me entierren junto a Jack, ¿podrías hacerme ese favor, por favor?

Genji se quedó helado, taciturno. Los ojos de Gabriel se clavaban en él tan profundamente que siquiera amagaba a pestañear.

—Gabriel…

Era la primera vez que Gabriel escuchaba su nombre en boca de Genji y le sorprendió lo comprensivo que sonó aquello.

—Yo… yo no… no creo poder...

—Genji, por favor. Es mi último deseo —suplicó Gabriel.

—¿Por qué yo y no Jesse? —inquirió Genji aprisa.

Gabriel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque triste, nada acogedora.

—Simplemente porque Jesse cree que saldré de aquí. Tú ya escuchaste a Angela y ella ha sido muy clara, pero McCree es tan terco que no me dejará rendirme.

Genji asintió, despacio.

—De acuerdo…

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó Gabriel.

—Lo prometo —aseguró Genji y salió por fin de la habitación.

Gabriel sostuvo la mirada en el joven hasta que Genji se perdió de vista. Luego regresó a sus fotos y continuó revisando la que le habían regalado Jesse y Genji.

—Pronto estaremos juntos, amor mío —murmuró Gabriel, acariciando la silueta de Jack en la fotografía —. Sólo dame tiempo y nos reencontraremos.

Repasó todas las fotografías hasta dar con una en donde él y Jack bailaban un vals a la medianoche cuando eran mucho más jóvenes. Jack tenía el rostro hundido en sobre su hombro y Gabriel lo sujetaba con suavidad sobre su cintura.

En Jack se podía divisar una sonrisa oculta por el torso de Gabriel. Su piel era tersa, sin ninguna arruga, y sus cabello resplandecía radiantemente dorado bajo la poca claridad de la sala. Gabriel, en cambio, tenía el cabello oscuro, sin ninguna mancha blanca sobre su barba bien poblada o sobre sus sienes.

Se le vino a la mente las palabras dichas aquella noche, cuando Jack al acercarse le había solicitado un baile.

—¿Me permites un baile? —había preguntado Jack, estirando su brazo hacia Gabriel.

Gabriel aceptó la petición y danzaron bajo la luz de luna llena al compás de una melodía lenta y suave. Lo único que podía oírse allí eran las respiraciones acompasadas con el desliz de los pasos de ambos y aquella música tan agradable que Gabriel, si bien no recordaba la letra, podía recordar la melodía y la tarareaba sentado allí entre todas las fotos.

De repente, una pregunta surcó su mente e inundó sus pensamientos.

¿Habría estado Jack esperándole para bailar desde que se marchó de este mundo?

Otra pregunta ocupó el lugar de la primera y lo hizo sonreírse.

¿Estaría Jack esperándole aún para bailar?

Gabriel miró la foto una vez más y contempló la sonrisa de Jack. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos apagados.

Si Jack realmente estaría esperándole, él pronto iría a su encuentro y bailarán un último vals bajo la luz de luna llena.


End file.
